


Cemetery Visits And Hot Tea

by DrarryIsCanon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryIsCanon/pseuds/DrarryIsCanon
Summary: Harry is sorting out his own life, the last thing he needs is Draco Malfoy in the picture, but it seems it may be first thing he requires to help rid himself of his doubts and frustrations.





	1. A Visit With Draco

It had been several years since the war and life was pretty good. Harry had his own flat in London about a block from Ron and Hermione's place, Luna and Blaise had a flat across from Ginny and Neville in the building to the right of Harry's, and Dean and Seamus lived in the building on the other side of the bustling street. Some people had dissapeared into the background after the war, many of Voldemort's supporters, and some people who were still traumatized by the war and all of the horrors that surrounded the memories. 

Often, when Harry had nightmares of the war, or when he needed to talk out loud, he would apparate to the cemetery where he had a headstone placed for Sirius. A few times, when Harry sat in front of the stone, etched with elegant script, with his legs crossed, elbows on his knees, and chin in his hands, he fell asleep and woke as the sun rose and the morning dew chilled his skin. Hermione has scolded him when he told her the first time it happened, after a while she grew accustomed to it and left some blankets near the tree that loomed over the headstone.

Tonight was another one of the nights Harry needed a quiet place to think, as much as he loved the city it was hard to find a truly quiet place, and Harry soon stood in front of the dark stone. He had just sat down and begun to think about what he was doing, or rather not doing with his life, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The door to one of the more decorated tombs shut but not before he noticed a shock of blond. Harry hopped to his feet, his first thought was "Malfoy" seeing as the hair was the same pale shade, but he quickly remembered that nobody had seen or heard of Draco Malloy since his trial. Nonetheless Harry drew his wand and approached the small building that stood in the center of the cemetery. When he pushed open the door he heard the gentle creak and sigh of the aincient metal moving and he could only see the magically enlarged tomb by the dim candles that were lit on the walls. A figure kneeled, hunched over, near the back and shook slightly as though crying. Harry approached the figure and immediately recognized him as soon as he grew nearer.  
"Mal- Mr. Malfoy, are you alright?" Harry said as he tucked his wand away.  
"Leave me, Potter." Draco's shaky voices echoed within the walls.  
"Is there anything you need?"  
"Yes, for you to leave me!" Draco spun around and stood as he shouted, his grey eyes glistening with anger and pain.  
"I'm sorry about your mother. " Harry said softly as he turned and began to walk back to the door.  
"Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout or grow angry, mother always scolded me of how short my temper was." Draco chuckled slightly. "Would you like to come for tea?"  
"Oh, uh sure." Harry muttered slightly taken aback by the offer.  
"I'll apparate us there, seeing as you don't know where we are going." Harry hesitated to take Draco's arm. "Don't worry it's not like you won't be able to leave and why would I ever damage the precious Harry Potter." Harry gently placed his arm around Draco's and in a moment they were gone. 

As Harry soon regained his senses he noted that he wasn't in some fancy mansion but in a small cottage that was surrounded by a forest and overlooked a glistening lake.  
"You are welcome to sit down somewhere if you like." Draco said as he noticed Harry just standing in the middle of the kitchen. Harry sat on a stool that stood beside the island.  
"So what has Draco Malfoy been up to."  
"Nothing really, mostly I just sit around and read, sometimes I'll go out into the forest to gather some plants and work on some herbology, there's a beautiful greenhouse out back. What about you, the famous Mr. Potter, you never became an auror did you?"  
"Six years. Six years of no news of you. Laying low is something you're good at but I don't like not hearing anything for six years."  
"Worried were you?" Draco replied with a smirk and handed Harry a mug of tea.  
"Yes! Believe it or not I was almost convinced you were dead! Six years! That's so long and you weren't seen anywhere. Hermione thought you might be abroad but you weren't mentioned anywhere in any news article or anything."  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't deal with the press and dealing with the whole public image thing. After my father passed away I started privately selling all of our other houses and properties. My mother stayed at the manor and I moved out here. When she passed, it was hard, but I sold the manor. I didn't want to be the big, famous, rich Malfoy my father intended me to be. I keep donating to charity, small incriments so as not to draw attention to myself, I've set aside enough money for me to live my life comfortably, the rest will be donated overtime."  
"You know Blaise misses you? Everytime you come up in conversation he gets this sad look. How could you not even contact him?"  
"I-I just couldn't. All of my old friends apart from Pansy hate me."  
"Well, I'm Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said sticking out his hand and smiling. Draco took the hand in his own.  
"Draco, Draco Malfoy."  
"I would love to have tea with you again, Draco." Harry said, wrapping up their short visit and then he was gone.


	2. To Tell Hermione or Not To Tell Hermione

When Harry appeared in his own kitchen he realized two things. One: he had been asked over tea and hadn't taken a sip. Two: he had spoken all of four or five times and managed to explode and offer his friendship in the short conversation. Harry pulled a cup out of the cupboard and began to boil some water. Just as he finished pouring his tea there was a knock on his door. He set down the kettle and strode over to the door where he found Ginny waiting with an empty measuring cup and a hopeful look on her face.  
"Hey, Harry, do you have a cup of sugar?"  
"I think, come in, I'll check." Ginny set her measuring cup down on the counter.   
"Are you ok? You seemed in the middle of thinking when you opened the door."  
"Oh ya I'm fine, I saw Malfoy and he brought me to his house for tea."  
"Tea?"  
"Yes tea, one of the more popular drinks in Britain, I didn't drink any but I ended up offering my friendship to him. I need to figure out how I'll go about this, he shut himself away for six years and is now apparently donating to charity, Ginny." Harry's voiced trailed off to silence as he kept rummaging through his cupboards.   
"We need to talk to Hermione. If anybody can find out if the charity thing is true it'll be her."  
"She will just try to set me up with him. Ever since she found out it's like I can't be seen with any male or she is assuming I should be with him."  
"She means well, she just worries that you're alone."  
"Maybe I like being alone. A-Ha! Sugar." Harry said as he set the bag on the counter. Ginny filled her measuring cup to the one cup line.  
"Thanks, Harry, I think you should tell Hermione though."  
"I'll think about it, have a great night Ginny." He said closing the door behind her. Harry grabbed his cup of tea and sat down on the couch. Some TV show or another played in the background as Harry began to think about what to do. 

Harry jerked awake, the clock read 1:23 am and Harry realized there was an owl rapping at his living room window. Harry opened the window and the small owl flew in, dropped the letter then flew away. An elegant scripted handwriting reading "Harry J. Potter" stood out on the front. Harry opened it and out fell a letter with the same handwriting.   
"Sorry my owl will arrive so early, she will wait until morning but I couldn't. I know you might know of an orphanage for the children whose parents died in the war. I had been meaning to write for a while but I couldn't just contact you out of the blue.   
Thank you,  
D. Malfoy"  
Harry picked up a quill and a piece of parchment, he wrote down the names of three places, signed it then before he folded it he wrote  
"P.S. would you like to have dinner on Friday?"  
He thought for a moment about scratching it out but decided to leave it. Folding the letter and sliding it into an envelope he called Dean and Seamus' owl. After Hedwig he couldn't bring himself to get another owl. Dean and Seamus left their window open so their owl could go in and out whenever he pleased. The owl fluttered onto his windowsill.  
"Please take this to Draco Malfoy, I have owl treats when you come back." Harry said and the owl was off.

Hermione and Ron were in his living room a few hours later, it was now 9 am and they had come over to have breakfast with Harry.   
"Hey, mate, how are you?"  
"Alright, we already went over this, what's new?"  
"Hermione has decided to reorganize her library.... again."  
"What I can't decide if it's better by author or title!"  
"Don't you have both memorized though?"  
"Well of course, but still, Harry." The three sat in silence on Harry's couch for a few moments.  
"So I saw Malfoy last night."  
"Really?" His two friends said simultaneously.  
"Yep, he's living in a cottage, said he sold all the other houses and is donating all the money he doesn't need to live out his days comfortably."  
"And?"  
"Well, Hermione, it's just so not like him to... to do something like this."  
"What, being nice to you or donating money?"  
"Ron!"  
"Hermione, it's fine, but would you mind seeing if any charities have been receiving donations from the character in question?"  
"Of course, Harry. Ron and I must go, we need to find a nice venue for the wedding. Only eight months until it's we say our vows you know."  
"Yeah, good luck you two."


	3. A Visit With Pansy

Draco found himself once again in the ebony house of his friend. Everything in the house except for Pansy's bedroom and the greenhouse at the peak of the building was ebony with emerald and silver embellishments. There were high arching ceilings with delicately carved details running down the corners and edges. The walls seemed to soak up the light provided by the numerous windows with silver lace curtains and left the house intimidatingly dark. Emerald candles on candle holders mounted on the walls provided enough light to make the silver edged emerald and black roses sparkle. The looming curved stairs wrapping like vines up the wall had pure silver railings and black carpeting. A large painting of Draco, Pansy, and Blaise hung above the first steps before they curved up and out towards the other walls.  
"Pansy!" Draco's call echoed off the dauntingly delicate walls and seemed to dance in the hallway. A few moments past before a young witch came sprinting down the stairs and flung herself into Draco's arms.  
"Draco! It's been upward of two weeks! Where have you been?"  
"At home," the wizard said as though it should have been obvious. "where I invited an old Hogwarts... peer."  
"Peer? So somebody who isn't your friend. Granger? No, how about Weasley? That can't be it," Pansy thought for a moment "ah Potter! Why did you have Potter over?"  
"Saw him at the cemetery and invited him for tea. You're really good at figuring things out." Pansy rolled her eyes and led Draco into the elegantly dim sitting room where she poured some very strong black tea for the both of them and then continued their conversation.  
"What happened then?"  
"Well he came over, rather warily I might add, then exploded about my disappearance and offered his friendship. Not exvactly explained well but you get the gist." Draco quickly explained at the look of confusion that spread over her face.  
"Aww, Draco, you actually talked to somebody!" Pansy said in an uncharacteristically bubbly tone. "I've told you time and time again that you need to be more social. It's not good to lock yourself away like you do."  
"And I've told you that I can't handle the press or people in general."  
"But-"  
"Pansy, I came here for a reason."  
"Which is?"  
"He asked me to dinner for tomorrow."  
"Draco, I swear if you declined I will strangle you."  
"I accepted. But now I have to look nice and be in public. I don't know if I'm ready."  
"Talk to Harry, he will understand. Especially with the press always on his back it would be a shock if he didn't."  
"I can't."  
"Why not? You have nothing to fear."  
"Really? What about his offer for friendship? I just have to forget about it and deal with the problem myself."  
"Draco, you can't keep bottling these things up. You are making yourself sick."  
"I have to go, Pansy."  
"No, Draco, please don't do this again." Pansy chased after him as he left to the entrance hall.  
"I'll see you soon, Pansy." With that the crack of apparation filled the air and Draco was gone. Pansy sunk to the floor and laid on the ground for a while. She had to help Draco, nobody else would or could.


End file.
